Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,570 dated May 22, 1979 discloses a rear wheel suspension system for a straddle carrier wherein a longitudinal walking beam is swingably mounted at its center on the straddle frame. Pairs of tandem rear wheels are carried by the forward and rear ends of the walking beam, and shock absorbers are interconnected between the forward and rear ends of the walking beam and the carrier frame.
While the suspension system disclosed in my aforementioned patent has been satisfactory for its intended purpose, the suspension system of the present invention has been devised for not only increasing the freedom of movement of the tandem wheel pairs in relation to ground surface irregularities but also for providing a greatly improved, more efficient, lighter weight and less expensive rear wheel suspension for straddle carriers which will have increased strength and load cushioning ability without complex springing arrangements or numerous mechanical parts.